Why do I hate you, I wish that could change
by kagome7inuyasha75
Summary: Kagome higarushi, and Inuyasha Takashi have been worst enimes since High school! But when they left school they thought they left each other forever.boy where they wrong more summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be hell

chapter .1.

Summary: Kagome higarushi, and Inuyasha Takashi have been worst enimes since High school! But when they left school they thought they left each other forever. Thats when they were walking to the pizzeria next to campuse they pumpe into each other. They can't believe it it's you Inuyasha, Oh my god Kagome. But that's not all they get stuck in a stupid ware house because one of there teachers tell them to go pick something up for him and he send both of them! They ar stuck they hate each other they want to kill each other! What do u think will hapen!

Inuyasha: U suck at wrighting

Me: why ar u so mean sob

Inuyasha: Sheesh baby

Me: Kagome! plz help me

Kagome: Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit

Inuyasha: What the bump bump bump

Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT ALWAYS MAKES ME LAUGH!

Inuyasha: feh

Me: Whatever read the story and plz review!

"I hate you! Inuyasha" said a pissed Kagome cleaning her graduation dress because a dumb ass acedently spilled it all over her. "Oh come on Kagome you know it was a acedent" said one of Kagomes best friend who was wearing a light purple dress that was knee length. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing the same color high heels that matched her dress. "Sango are u stupid or are u just... nevermind... how the hell can you think that was a accedient" "Ok fine your right but don't make him be the reason why this day is going to suck. Besides it is the last day your going to see him" said Sango while helping me clean my dress. "Yeah your write after today you me Miroku ar going to college!" I screamed while we both walked out the ladies room to find the most digusting thing ever. Inuyasha making out with the school slut Kikyo. "Get a room" said Sango while we werew walking by. "Shut up bitch" said Kikyo who was was wearing a dress that almost showed her boobs and the length well lets just say a little bit more up u can see everything eeww get out of my mind out out out bad head stop. "Make use slut" I said stopping and turning around as well as Sango. "I won't but Inuyasha would write Inu babe" said Kikyo while stroking Inuyasha gorgeose face wait what no I did not just think that hehe hell has frozen over! "No sorry Kikyo I don't fight girls even if there piece of shit that deserve to be hurt" said Inuyasha who was wearing a tuxedo I had to admide it he did look hot. God he was alway's hot with that long silver hair, also those cute little dog ears, and those beautiful golden eyes. But I still hate him with all my heart. "Drop dead dog boy" with that me and Sango went back to the party. To dance with our friends. Who were also Inuyasha's friends well except for Sango but the rest did like them. "Hey Kagome I took the advantage to sighn u up to the kareoke contest" said Miroku. "You did what/" said a very confused Kagome. "Are u deaf he signed u up in a kareoke contest" said Inuyasha "Fuck You Inuyasha oh and one more thing weres ur whore, or did u get tired of her like everyone else" "You little bitch" said Inuyasha slapping Kagome. "Oh hell no Inuyasha ur my friend but hitting a girl that's were I draw the line" said Kouga hellping Kagome stand up. "Kouga was right he did cross the line" thought inuyasha."Kagome Im sorry" said Inuyasha "Did he just apoligies" thought Kagome but the pain of the slapped came back and made her furiouse. "Save it you bastard if u think one fucking apoliges is going to fix it then u must be CRAZY!" said Kagome going to the stand were she picked the song she was going to sing 'I can't believe I like him even if I kow I have to hate him, and this oh this just made my love go in deeper making it like 3,000 times harder for her to even think about being friends with him. "Inuyasha you did go far this time and as much as u don't want to face it Kikyo is a slut, if I was u I would go look for her and see if she isn't with anybody el..."But befoe Miroku could finish what he was saying inuyasha already went to look for her.

WITH INUYASHA:

"Kikyo?" said Inuyahsa starring at Kikyo who was naked and was with Naraku they were in the boy's locker room. "You slut I fucking hate u god it's over" said Inuyasha walking out and slamming the door. "Whatever it wasn't like I loved him I was in him to make Kagome jealouse and ruing there friendship, and I already made it" said Kikyo outloud But for her bad luck Inuyasha heard the whole thing He went back in and punched her. Then he walked out and went to find Kagome.

WITH KAGOME:

"Are u ready sweety" said the nice lady that was helping her get ready. "Yeah Im ready" "Ok ur up in 10 minuets" then the old lady left Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and when she first started to hate him.

-FLASH BACK-

"Inuyasha were are u" said a worried 14 year old Kagome She has been looking for Inuyasha for like ever. "Were can he be" she thought while

going down the alley, and there is were she saw it the moment her heart was split into to. The day before Kagome told Inuyasha she loved

him, and he told her he loved her. He was kissing Kikyo the school slut the girl who has done almost half of the 9 grade boys "Inuyasha how

could u" said a sad, and sick Kagome sad for the reason he hurt her. Sick that he picked her over her. Kagome was best friends with Inuyasha

since pre- kindergarten. They also hated Kikyo since she was the bully the one that made them feel like shit all this years "Kagome Im sorry but I

don't love u I love Kikyo" said a very deppresed Inuyasha. "Yeah well then that means Inuyasha that u have to pick her or me" said Kikyo that was

fixing her make up. "What he can't chose he loved Kagome like a friend but he also fell for Kikyo he has to chose" he was interupted by Kikyo 'So

Inuyasha who is it me Or _her" _said Kikyo getting made for how long he was taking. "I pick u Kikyo" "What but Inuyasha I thought we were best

friends you promised me we would be together for ever friend or more than that" said Kagome with watery eyes. "Im sorry Kagome but I never

keep my promises well not with u" said a also tearing up hanyo "I have to make her hate me thats the way" thought Inuyasha "You... you

bastard I gave you everything my love my trust my faith and last my heart. How can u be so heart less Inuyasha. I HATE YOU!' screamed Kagome

when she was running away in tears "This sight broke his heart but he knew he had to do it his parents told him he had to"

Since that day Kagome never trusted anyone she never had the heart to stop loving him but hse did devolpe hate for him to She really was

scared to give anyone her heart. It was sad to tell u the truth. She went out in dates but she was scared to further than that. Because of that

bastard Inuyasha.

-FLASH BACK OVER-

"Kagome sweetie ur on know" said the old lady named Kaede. "Thanks Kaede"

With that she went on stage she heard clapping and was pretty happy. She has alway's wanted to be a big singer but no luck. She really sang for all the school performs and small thing. She was ok with that anyway she got intpo college and had a dream to be a doctor.

"Know Introducing Kagome Higarushi she will be singing Because of you by Kelly clarkson."

Then Kagome looked throw the aduence and found Inuyasha looking at her.

She felt anger and tears becaus ewhat he did to her so she began to sing with so much passtion it even shocked herself.

Ohh ohh mmm(2times)

I will not make the same mistakes that you did and  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing..

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you...  
Because of you...you... mmmmmmmmmm...

When she was finished every one was clapping like crazy!

INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Wow all this years that I known her she never sang like that I bet anybody that song was dedicated to him. Huh WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS! _Because u love her u moron. _Whos that?_Im ur consion dumb ass wow u shock me sometimes!_ Growl shutup and leave me alone. _Ok bye but ill be back! Haha really funny not._

_SANGO'S POINT OF VIEW:_

_Wow Inuyasha really fucked her up when he broke her heart like that!_

_MIROKU'S POINT OF VIW:_

_Inuyahsa why did u do that to my Kagome my little sister there not brothers but they act like that _!

_KOUGA'S POINT OF VIEW: _

_She still loves him after all this years I can smell it but that doesn't mean Im going to stop! Not until she gets married! I love her and I will try to make her love me!_

_ok i hope u like it's not great but the bets is coming up! i know they don't hate each other but they won't show that just wait and see!_

_oh yeah review plz!_


	2. Chapter 2 sorry!

im am sooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy plz foegive me but i promise to have all my stories updated by tuesday 8-29-06 all of them i promise!


	3. a old friend

**IM AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE ESPECIALLY Rackel-and-Alexzander sorry I was sooo late but my parents are getting a devorce and well my baby just died recently from cancer my cousin but she was more like a baby sister!**

**So I hope you like and R&R**

**oh and when the words are bold that is me thinking!**

Kagome jumped off the stage. Everyone was congratulatng her. She went to the lockers to freshen up and what she saw made her sick to her stumoch. Kikyo and Naruko having sex yuck ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bad thought stop thinking and picturing it Kagome bad Kagome. She was refreshed to see her family waiting for her with a few balloons and a gift. She wnet up to her grandpa and kissed him on the cheek also sota. Thanking them for everything. She went home to go and get everything ready because her and Sango were leaving in only TWO day's. "Yeah baby me like it like that me like it like it me like it like that" heard of this song no or yes oh well I have sang Kagome as she was packing her last thing's. She was going to college away from all her troubles here. And most of all away from Inuyasha. She couldn't stop thinking about him when she was falling asleep and then she finally feel into a deep sleep.

_**-KAGOME'S DREAM-**_

_A five year old Kagome was running to the hill's. Away from all her troubles especially away from Him. That man that she was obligated to call father. That man that supposively was the reason she was here. Ooh she hated him so much. He would hit her and hhit her. _

_least 3 hours ago:_

"_KAGOME YOU PIECE OF SHIT WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. YOU HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE HOUSE SO MY FRIENDS **WHORES** CAN COME AND HAVE A GOOD TIME **YUCK**!" screamed a a man who looked like it was in his forties he had black hair, and blood red eye's. He was also very big and strong. _

"_Coming daddy I was just finishing my bath" said a sweet little Kagome as she ran down the stairs.  
"You bitch you were taking a bath rather then taking care of the house" _

"_im sooorry d d daddy" said a scared Kagome._

"_Yeah I don't care now clean the fucking house up"_

_2 HOURS AND 45 MINUETS LATER!  
_

"_All done daddy" said Kagome as she wiped her hands._

"_Good now come here" he said as Kagome walked up to her. He got out his belt and pointed a finger to the grown. "Bent down" he said in a seriouse tone. She nodded and stayed ther waiting for the blow. And of course It came…….._

"_No daddy please im sorry for what ever I did " she screamed in pain. Just then she heard a car come up to the drive way. His friends thank you god thought Kagome. _

"_There her beautiful………………… you bitch leave through the back door I don't want them to know I have you as a daughter how dis graceful" said Kagomes father._

_She ran for her life up to the hills were her only friend was there the wind or the animals. She would talk to them twenty for seven. _

_Know:_

_But that day was different some one else was there and he was crying. He had two cute little dog ears, and long silver hair. She couldn't see his face because he was crying and covering it._

_Kagome went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Did your daddy hit you to" _

"_Ahhh" screamed the boy he looked up ands just satrre at her in shock._

"_Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you" she said in a sweet tone._

"_It's ok um no Im not crying for that" he said the boy knew daddy's hit there children but not like Kagome's but of course he didn't know that._

"_Then why are you crying" said Kagome giving him a confused look. _

"_Well um my big brother said I was a joke because I am a hanyou and that Im worthless" said the boy wiping his tears with his sweater._

"_Oh well don't worry I think your cut and sweet and nice. I think your brother is just jealuse and grumpy. " said Kagome giving him a smile._

"_UM thanks I guess" he then saw she had tears stains on her face._

"_WHY are you crying" he said pointing to her face._

"_Oh because my daddy hit me and called me a worthless bitch" she said holding up tears._

"_Ohh your daddy knows nothing he's stupid you don't look worthless or a bitch what ever that means"  
"Thanks" said Kagome jumping up and giving him a big hug of course this shock the Hanyo.He then started to cry._

"_What's wrong did I hurt you are you alright oh please don't cry" said Kagome._

"_NO it's not you it's just you're the only one that has hugged me since my mom passed away" said the boy._

"_Oh I'm so sorry to tell you the truth you're the only one I've hugged since my mom passed away" she said starting to cry. Then she felt it he got her in a hug. The two of them hugged and cryed like there was no tomarrow. _

_Kagome started to giggle. "What's so funny" said the boy in a confused look. _

"_It's just that were her crying like baby' s and we don't even know each others name" said Kagome._

"_Oh yeah that is funny hey why don't you tell me your name and your favorite color and Il tell you mines" said the boy. Kagome nodded and said "My name is Kagome Higarushi, and my favorite color is black and red" she said giving him a sweet smile._

"_Cool Kagome I like that name mine is Inuyasha and my favorite color is also red but I like white better then black" he said returning her smile. "Cool Inuyasha I love that name" she said. "Thanks" "Hey Inuyasha do you want to be my best friend in this whole world" "Sure I'll love to Kagome" he said. She was so happy she jumped up and hugged him. What she didn't know was that he was blushing! **cute!**_

_Since that day forward they became close friends!_

_**-END OF KAGOMES DREAM!-**_

Kagome woke up from that great/bad dream. She really didn't want to have those dreams no wait think of those memories. They all reminded her of him Inuyasha. That really happened to Kagome. I think it was when I was 12 and Inuyasha was finidng out every thing. My father killed him self leaving Sota, and Kagome in custody to there granbpa who really only lived 10 mineutes away from there normal house. It wasn't a difference and they were both grate full to have him. Kagome alway's was soft when it involved friends. She was really a out going person. She loved life never once hated it. She was really happy but all that came crashing down like a avolcano because of him. Yeah, him Inuyasha she hated him . Who the fuck would do that I did almost everything for him. And he left me for her. That's just fucked up!

Kagome was getting soooooooooooooooooo bored so she got ready to go shopping. She still had two day's until she was going to college so she might as well go shopping for stuff. She thought about inviting Miroku , and Sango but of course they must be bussy **no people don't think wrong!.** So she got up and took a long shower. She always's thought that when you take a shower it usally washes all your troubles away. But Inuyasha was a trouble you could never scrub away not even with the most finest soap ever.

Finally she finished taking a shower, she went to her closest and pulled out a black skirt, that had a red dragon on the bottom. Then she pulled out a shirt that had a long dragon on the front and on the back it read "Touch me and you get burned". She loved this outfit. She got out a pair of black high heels . She kept her hair down. She looked hot! But she really wasn't thinking about that.

She went to her red jaguar. And drove to the mall. When she got there she could tell all eye's were on her. "Kagome" screamed a name behind her.She turned around to find Karen her cousin. "Hey Karen long time no see. So how is college going" said Kagome smilling at her. "Great I can't wait until you come to my colloge were going to live it big!" she said giving me a big bear hug. Karen has long brown hair that looks black but when you put it under the sun you can see the brown. She also has brown big eye's. She has a really great body very beautiful. She was wearing a long pair of dark jeans. And a shirt that was showing her belly button that has a belly perce. "Well Kagome I have to go remember call me first thing in the morning when you get to my campas and another thing you better have a cute friend for me except for Miroku of course I know he belongs to Sango they make such a cute couple God I can't wait to see you all again especially Koga to bad he has a big crush on you well anyway bye love you got to go!" she said waving to me and leaving. Oh Karen still the same since the day she left use. Oh yeah Karen is our bestfriend she also belongs to the group. WE all love her everyone. Well she tell me she always's thought me and Inuyasha were perfect for each other. She moved to my neighbor hood with my aunt. But I already knew Inuyasha almost a year. And the minuete she met him she screamed in my face.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

"_Hi Kagome"_

"_Oh Hi Karen Im so happy our aunt finnaly let you move here"_

"_Yeah I know Im so happy to be with my best friend in this whole world again" she said giving me one of her famous bear hug._

"_Hey let go of my best friend" said Inuyasha running up to me and ruining the moment._

"_Um excuse me" said Karen oh another thing Karen can get a pretty nasty attitude._

"_Yeah you heard me away from MY friend" said Inuyasha again._

"_No inuyasha she's my cousin don't worry. She is also one of my best friend"_

"_Oh sorry about that um" _

"_Karen, Karen Higarushi but you can call me care get it Kare or care" said Karen laughing alittle form her stupidity._

"_Oh ok care it is"_

_I felt a little jealuse yeah she was talking to Inuyasha to much. Then the unexpected happen. Karen got me and said "We need to talk" Then she took me and far away from Inuyasha._

"_Kagome I want to tell you something about this Inuyasha"_

_Oh no she likes him NO why me I thought._

"_What is it" I said alittle scared._

"_I think INuyasha IS PERFECT FOR YOU. OMG YOU GUESS MAKE A PERFECT CUPLE DON'T LOSE HIM" _

_I felt relieved also a little weird we were only 6 but I just smiled and nodded._

"_Hey girls want to play football" said Inuyasha we both agreed and ran to him._

_And that was our start of a beautiful friend ship!_

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_

I SMILED OF THE MEMORY BUT SINCE Karen was smarter then all of use she got accepted to colloge a year early. Everyone was sad. Except INuyasha of course he was happy. Since the day he hurt me I went running to Karen telling her everything. She got so mad she ran to him and pretty much almost Killed him if it wasn't for Sesshomaru I don't think he would have made it to be 15. I was happy! Kinda anyway I can't wait till they see Karen she looked gorgeuse. Well I saw her over the summer but the other haven't none of them You see Karen when she was young she was REALLY ugly she had braces , glasses and was pretty chubby. She left that way but now she told me she went on a diet, and lost the glasses and the braces. She even looks more beautiful then me. The weird thing was she always's had a huge crush on Kouga. She never hated me for him liking me. I was so happy she told me "I can't do anything for him to like me so I guesss I have to live with it right Kagome"I just nodded and gave her a hug and told her I was so sorry. SHe never got mad at me I guess that was what made her my best friend. I bet any body else would ruin our friendship. But she didn't and for that I love her and always's will. I wonder what Kouga would do if he see's her OMG I can't wait for him to see her!

I was getting hungry so I went to the food court only to see him Inuyasha eating with another girl. Tipical he just lost one and he gos running for another one. What a player yuck. I just walk by them Like there not alive. Then I see Sango OMG why couldn't I seen her earlier so she could have seen Karen. I bet Sango would have cried. Since Karen helped her when her parents died. And also when Miroku's paren't died to. She also helped Kouga when his parent's were soldered and killed. I never knew why Kouga never loved her. Oh yeah her looks but still she cared for Kouga and she still never stoped loving him.

"HI Sango" I said running up to her. That's when I saw everyone with her. Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin she is as old as sesshomaru people, Miroku, and Erick.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Erick we met him a year ago. He was really nice so we let him in our group. We used to have a lot more people but you know that just broke use **inuyasha fault**!. He is really handsome. He has black hair , blue eyes. Amazing. I don't know who he likes but I'm guessing no one. I still love Inuyasha sadly! So I just think of him as a brother. But then it hit me Karen I forgot to tell them we were going to her college but How could I!you thought she was thinking about hucking erick and karen up hmm it's not a bad idea just kidding keep reading

"You guy's I forgot to tell you guy's something really Important" I screamed. I think I GOT HALF OF EVERYONES ATTENTION IN THE RESTAURANT.

"What is it Kagome" said Sango a little taken back by my actions.

"Well it's about the college were going to" With that said everyone was starring at me!

"What about the colloge Kagome" said Kouga in a way that kinda scared me.

'Well don't worry were all in and nothing about not having dorms all that's taken care of but there is someone there that I forgot to tell you is going to be there" said Kagome in ashcky way.

"WHO" screamed everyone.

"Karen" said Kagome in a I am soooooooooooo sorry forgetting to tell you. She then looked at them they had shock and happenise except for Erick of course he was confused.

"Who's that and what's with your faces" said Erick in a confused face."

One hour later and we were finally finished explaining who she was. The mean thing was Sesshomaru described how she looked well how they all thought she looked. When he said that Kouga, Sango, Miroko, and Me smaked him on the head. Then we saw in Ericks face aliitle digust.

"So she really is that ugly Sesshomaru"

"Yup" he said in a I don't care tone.

"But she is a beautiful person nice, sweet, hardworking, smart, and really trustworthy to bad her looks kill her" he added.

I couldn't help but laugh oh my god What a big surprise I have for them. Karen told me to not tell them when she found out we were going to her colloge. She said and I quet "I want to surprise them especially Kouga" I told her it was a great I dea.

"Hey Kagome that's not funny that's just mean" said Sango in a way that scared me.

"I'm not lauging because of that no baby I jyust can't wait to get there I have a big surprise for all of you a huge surprise really!" I said that and ran away from them leaving them really confused but I was soooooooooooooooo happy!

**So this is for all of you who waited for soooooooo long don't worry im updating the next chapter really sooon I promise!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Yes in uyasha does have demon powers in this show ! Kagome has something to you will see soon another thing don't worry it's all in this world**

**No fural area okok**


	4. Chapter 4 getting ready to go

**Wow omg you guys im so sorry i tottaly stoped with my stories it's just i moved and well i met new friends and i stoped going on fanfiction i instead went on and myspace and aim. I'm really sorry k welll i promise you im going 2 finish all my stories but im going 2 start and finish this one ive learned alot which means less crappy grammer and ull understand the story more and im less lazy in writing stuff lmfao xD**

After that Kagome started walking to her car. She had to get home and finish packing, and she had to call up the car dealers so they can loan her a mini van so she can take

everyone to campus. She was so excited she was even more excited that she was going to meet new people date new people. Even though she had a empty feeling when

she thought that. She started to look under her bed to see if she had any mess, Amazingly she didn't instead she had just one box, she opened it. On the top of the box it said

**Inu's memories 3 i love you so much best friends 4 ever 3 **Kagome felt a few tears fall down to her cheek. She wiped them off. She didn't dare to look into the box

instead she went down stairs to get something to eat. What she didn't know was that when she went down's stairs Sota grabbed the box..."Hmmm I thought she hated

him...well I'll put it in her bag sometimes she forgets the most important things " said Sota with a proud smile, thinking he helped his sister. After, about thirty minutes

Kagome ran upstairs closed her brief case. And call, Sango just to see if she was ready .

Ring, ring, ring, ring ...it went to voice mail "please leave a message ...Miroku babe **_Giggle_ **please leave a message after the BEEP !MIROKU! bye" Kagome couldn't help

but laugh. She shook her head she had such stupid friends xD But she loved them no matter what . She then called Kouga, and Erick. They both were ready , so all Kagome

had to do was go pick up the van. Damn she needed some to ride with her so they could drive her car back …. She sighed EVERYBODY was busy. Damn this is a 3 hour

walk crap, crap, crap. In her car it would only be a 1 hour and thirty minutes. So she got a bottle of water, and started to walk. It would be good for her she thought. When she

was almost a hour into the walk. She was dieing. Oh my god, I can't do this I can't thought Kagome. Then she heard some honks. She turned around to see Kouga in his car.

She was about to start crying of happiness . "KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god I love you for this " Kouga smirked and opened the door so she could hop on. "So

where are you going that you couldn't take your car smart one?" "O hahaha shutup! I'm not that dumb I wanted to take my car to pick up the van but i had no one to take my

car back smart one" said Kagome in a mocking voice. "O" was all Kouga could say …" So which way do i have to go to get there" "Now just go straight Kouga, and how did

you know i was here?" "I didn't i was going to Ayame's house to pick up my wallet since i left it there yesterday visiting her and my mom" said Kagome stopping at a red

light. "O cool I love your sis she's so cute so when's her 4th birthday?" asked Kagome. "In December wow Kagome what's up with you and your bad memorie?" said Kouga.

"Take a right in the next light, o and I don't know leave me alone I've been having a lot of crap on my mind i can't remember the important stuff" said Kagome opening the

window, and turning on the radio. The song "let me buy you a drink" came up. They started to sing to the lyrics…. They sounded pretty good together . When the song was

over they both looked at each other and started to crack up." OMG THAT was hilarious " said Kagome between laughs. "I KNOW hahahhaha we sing so effin good Kag's"

said Kouga with a smirk. "HELL YEA!" she said with a toothy smile. They finally reached there destination. "Finally! Damn thanks Kouga" said Kagome giving him a kiss on

the cheek. "Kagome can i ask you something?" said Kouga stopping Kagome before she got out of the car. "Uh…yea Kouga of course.. you are one of my best friends and

i think about you as a brother" said Kagome with a small smile . "O uh..,ummm i was just wondering how much are you going to pay for the van, because if its alot I'll help

you out" he said scratching the back of his head.. "O hehehe yea if you want but its not that much, just 250$ " she said getting the money out of her pockets. "So your telling

me you left the house with 250$ alone and walking?!? What the hell kags you could have been robbed or something, damn you should be smarter sometimes. " "Yup like a

brother" she said with a small laugh. But what she didn't see was the frown on Kouga's face, she just broke his heart and she didn't even know it ….well sorta . Kouga gave

her 100$ before he left. "Bye KOUGA! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING BABES!!! " She said screaming it. When his jaguar was out of sight she sighed " Few that was close i

thought he was going to ask me out or something, wow would that ruin our friendship." Said Kagome to here self. "Hahahah didn't know you talked to yourself" said a voice

from behind her. She stayed in place not daring to turn around she knew who that voice was from, she was just scared to look at him……."What the hell do you want…

Inuyasha…" said Kagome with so much venom in her voice which shocked Inuyasha. "Well to be honest I was here 2 rent a van, and I need to talk to you Kagome, please, I

didn't think I was going to since schooled ended, but I guess I was wrong. Kagome about what happened years ago…" "STOP! Inuyasha what happened years ago showed

me you were a bad friend, and that you waited so long showed me you are still a bad friend so what ever you tell me now. Won't and can't change anything, now please leave

me alone I have things to Inuyasha Im sorry but your dead to me." With that said Kagome walked away with tears threatening to fall, But she was unsuces full and they fell….

**GOT 2 WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BWAHAHAHHAHAHA SO ……….REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ITS GOOD k well byessss until next chapter lalala**

**Again im reallly sorry for waiting so long and making you wait but of course u didnt even notice lol **


End file.
